As Time Goes By
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: set one year after Fiend Manipulator One year has passed since the horror known as Jade. After Bakura tried to steal the Millennium Amulet, Jade came back. But it isn't her that's causing all the bad things to happen, this time, or is it. summary may cha
1. Chapter One

As Time Goes By - Ch. 1  
  
It's been one year since Jade had been sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami. One Year since the power hungry yami had abused her poor hikari. One year since Ryou Bakura and Jada Walker had gotten together. One year of peace and quiet, well, almost.  
"Gimme back my Rod, Tomb Robber!" Marik yelled as he chased the maniacal tomb robber around the living room.  
"You'll never get it back! Not as long as I'm around, anyway!" Bakura yelled behind him, tripping over the rug in front of the fireplace and faceplanting on the floor.  
The Millennium Rod flew out of Bakura's hands and stuck into the wall like an ax. Marik went over to it and pulled it out, stroking it, like Gollom in Lord of the Rings.  
"I thought you said I wouldn't get it back, Tomb Robber." Marik said, smirking, as he stood over the tomb robber.  
"Stupid rug! I would've gotten away!" Bakura yelled, slamming his fist into the floor.  
The box that held Jada's Millennium Amulet sat on the entertainment center. Jada didn't want to put up with the task of worrying about her yami coming back, anymore. Since Jada was her vessel, Jade wouldn't be able to come back without it being on her, or that's what they thought.  
Bakura got up off the floor and looked at the box, licking his dry lips. Marik sighed and watched as he crept up, slowly, taking his sweet time.  
Marik snickered at the look that had crossed the yami's face. He knew that Bakura was drawn to the Millennium Item inside the box.  
Ryou and Jada came into the room and gasped as the tomb robber grabbed the box.  
"No! Don't!" Jada screamed as she rushed forward and grabbed the box.  
The box started to glow faintly and began to grow warm. Jada hissed as her skin sizzled against the box.  
A blast of golden light threw open the lid and resonated throughout the room, blinding everyone temporarily.  
An inhuman shriek reached everyone's ears and Jada finally dropped the box, falling to her knees with everyone else.  
Jade's form appeared in the light, floating in it. She looked over the figures on the floor and smirked.  
The light disappeared and the obsessive yami fell to the floor and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat.  
"Thought you could get rid of me?! Hmph! I'm going to go take a shower!" Jade rasped, and she walked off.  
The four figures in the room watched in shock as she left, flinching as the bathroom door slammed.  
"How could you?! Bakura, you shouldn't have tried to steal the Amulet! Now my psychotic yami is back!" Jada hissed, Ryou trying to fix her burned hands.  
"Sorry!" Bakura replied sarcastically. "I didn't know that would happen!"  
"We're in big trouble." Ryou whispered, looking toward the bathroom door. 


	2. Chapter Two

As Time Goes By - Chapter Two  
  
Jada closed her eyes, silence meeting her ears, well, except for the running water in the bathroom, coming from the shower.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me once again.' Jada mused, hating Bakura dearly now. 'Why did I have to let that maniac yami in my house?!'  
  
Flashbacks kept coming into her mind, haunting her. The one thing that really scared her was that Jade could manipulate her so easily. Jade really was a master at manipulation.  
  
Ryou had his arm around the panicking girl's shoulders, trying to comfort and failing a bit. Ryou was really worried about his girlfriend, really worried.  
  
Tears started to fall from Jada's bright green eyes. She hated the memories that were being played back in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the water in the bathroom stopped. Jade stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. The insane yami, then, grabbed another towel and dried her long, dark royal purple hair with it.  
  
Jade pulled the towel off her head and threw it to the floor and looked in the mirror. A ring of red circled her pupil and if you didn't look close enough, you would miss it.  
  
Jade threw her other towel off and slipped back into her other clothes, the ones she was banished in. The only thing was, before she got her shirt on, Bakura peeked inside and Jade turned her head to look at him, only to see him wearing an enormous smirk.  
  
Jade growled and grabbed the door, opening it a little more and, then, slamming it into his head, making him yell out and pull his head out of the bathroom.  
  
Jade snickered and put her shirt on, smirking evilly. Jade picked up a brush and started to brush her hair.  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, wasn't smirking or snickering, he was in pain. Marik was laughing at him, rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Shut up, Ishtar!" Bakura roared, but the blonde-haired Egyptian didn't stop, actually, Bakura just made it worse.  
  
"It serves you right for peeking in on that demented female!" Marik said, breaking out in more laughter.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he deserved it." Said someone in the doorway.  
  
Everyone looked her way and Jada gasped at the enormous smirk she had on her shadow-darkened face. Jade heard the gasp and looked at her hikari, the smirk fading a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, kid, I'm not going to hurt anyone." Jade said, turning her attention back to the white-haired yami, who was holding his head and glaring daggers at Jade. "Well, besides him."  
  
"You can do it anytime you want! This is hilarious! The Tomb Robber actually gets a dose of his own medicine!" Marik said, in between his laughter, making Jade smirk more.  
  
"Glad you think it's so funny." Jade replied.  
  
"Ryou, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jada asked and he looked at her.  
  
"Sure you can, Jada." He replied and Jada stood and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him into her bedroom.  
  
"I betcha five that they do more than talk." Marik said, getting up, wiping a tear from his eyes.  
  
"You gotta bet, my friend." Jade said and they shook hands to seal the deal. 


	3. Chapter Three

As Time Goes By Chapter 3

Jada pulled Ryou into her room and sat down on the bed, beginning to cry. Ryou put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and she looked up at him.

"What are we going to do, Ryou, she has the power to control anyone she wants!" Jada said and Ryou sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Jada. Jade seems unbeatable without the help of Yami. I think we need to ask him about this." Ryou said and Jada nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I thought I was rid of her. Why did she have to come back?" Jada whispered, so softly Ryou almost didn't hear anything.

"Maybe you can get her back to the Shadow Realm before the day is done." Ryou whispered back and she looked up at him and sighed.

"Hopefully." Jada replied and Ryou wiped the tears from her eyes.

-In the other room though. . .

"...And, then, Yami defeated him, sending him to the Shadow Realm." Marik said as Jade sat in the recliner across from him, her head on one arm and her legs over the other.

"Interesting." Jade said, her dark emerald green eyes, shining with real interest.

"He found a way back, though. He lives with me and Ishizu, now. He's calmed down a bit, but he's still insane." Marik said and Jade nodded, looking over at Bakura, who the two had tied up in the corner and gagged.

"He looks nice over there like that. Think we should keep him there as a permanent decoration?" Jade asked, looking back at Marik.

"Nah, I think he'd look better in that corner." Marik said, pointing to the corner nearest Jade.

"Yes, that would be much better. Thank you, Marik." Jade said and she got up from the chair and walked toward Bakura.

Jade stopped in front of Bakura and squatted down. Bakura started trying to yell through the gag and Jade smirked.

"Now, now, 'Kura. Don't start that again. You'll just make your throat hurt." Jade said in a sweet voice, that made Bakura shiver.

Jade stood back up and grabbed the the curtains that were used to tie him up. She picked him up, easily, and laughed, as did Marik, as Bakura struggled. Jade threw him into the other corner, when she got close enough, and flopped back down in the chair.

"Yes, you were right. He looks so much better other there." Jade said, grinning.

"I think so." Said a deep voice.

The three people in the room looked toward the doorway and saw Yami Marik, or Malik, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Uh, Jade, this is my Yami, Malik." Marik said and Jade nodded.

"Nice." Malik said, his eyes traveling Jade's body, which Jade threw the TV remote at him for.

The remote hit him in the stomach and he bent over in pain. Malik threw Jade a look of pure anger and Marik got up and, quickly, walked out of the room, getting a bit nervous.

Marik opened the door to Jada's room and shut it, fast, as soon as he walked in, making the two inside to look at him.

"Marik, what is it?" Jada asked and Marik gulped.

"Malik's here and he was eyeballing Jade and she got mad and threw the remote at him, hitting him in the stomach. He got mad at that and that's when I came in here." Marik said, all in one breath.

"Uh-oh." Ryou said and the three glanced at each other before racing out of the room and into the living room.

What they saw in the living room was quite unexpected. Jade was sitting in Malik's lap, in the chair Jade was sitting in before. The two were kissing!

Jade pulled away from Malik and look over at the trio. She smirked.

"This ain't a show, ya know." Jade said and the trio looked at each other again.

"Eeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!" They said and they rushed back out of the room. 


End file.
